The Return Of Ashley
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Ashley- no I mean Ash dresses as Ashley and infiltrates Misty May and Dawn's sleepover party, he learns a lot about girls and learns a few of their hidden secrets too.
1. Getting Ready

The Return Of Ashley.

PikaDarkness

Chapter 1

Getting Ready.

He was an idiot for doing this

"If I live, I'm going to kill you!" Ash growled, Brock chuckled as he put a black wig on his head. "Tell me why I'm doing this again? Last time I did this was when I insulted those Gym Leaders who made the perfume! I needed to get that badge, but I don't need to do it again!"

"You always said you wanted to get into a girls mind, here's your chance" Tracey then burst into a fit of hearty giggles as he pulled blush from Misty's makeup bag, she would have killed them for touching her make-up, but what she doesn't know won't hurt them. "Hold still!"

"Why do girls wear this stuff?!" Ash cried, getting his cheeks squashed by Paul so Tracey could put the blush on. "It's gross!"

Paul grinned. "Their girls, their not like us."

"Girls are more refined." Brock said dreamily.

Tracey slapped him. "We're not talking about the hourglass figure girls have Brock! We're talking about make-up!"

"Did you just say that?" Ash asked, looking weirded out.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Tracey snapped, going red.

Brock held up a blue dress. "Alright Ash, get in it."

Ash yelped and fled to the other side of the room. "Get it away! I refuse to- hey let me go!" Tracey and Paul refused to release him, they held his arms as they fought him into the dress. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Well, just imagine your wearing a very airy pair of jeans." Brock said, fighting Ash's arms through the holes. "That attaches to your shirt!" He, Tracey and Paul laughed at that one.

"I swear I'll kill you if Misty May or Dawn see's me like this!" Ash vowed, a murderous expression.

Tracey rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, now go! We'll be watching the whole thing from a little camera device I put on the dress, it's too small to be noticed and besides I put it in a very private place."

"Oh your just a sick person you know that?!" Ash cried. "Put it somewhere else!"

"No can do, so just go!"

Ash unwillingly left his house, he caught a bus down to Cerulean City, it was two hours before he got there. He wasn't going to be able to survive this...

**To Be Continued...**

**I so had to write a story about this, I find that episode where Ash cross dresses so funny I had to write a return for it! Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	2. Ashley's Warm Welcome

The Return Of Ashley.

PikaDarkness

Chapter 2

Ashley's Warm Welcome

Ash knocked on the famous water Pokemon's front door, preparing his high girly voice instead of his deep mature one.

Misty opened the door, she was wearing aqua blue pyjama's, "Hello, who are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Ashley." Ash said, pitching his voice higher, his original voice was now unrecognisable to his best friend.

Misty looked deep into his eyes. "You look a lot like my friend Ash... but he's a boy, I don't mean to compare you to him but..."

_Trust me I _really _don't mind being compared to a boy, because your speaking to one! _Ash thought darkly. "May I come in? If it's not to much trouble?"

Misty held the door wider. "By all means come in." Ash nodded courteously and walked past her into the house.

***

Brock, Tracey and Paul tip toed into a bush by the front door.

"I can't believe he's doing this! I didn't think he had the balls!" Brock grinned, trying to sneek a glance through the window. "Just goes to show he won't turn down any challenge."

Paul added. "But he always takes Pokemon challenges, lets hope he doesn't decide to strike a battle up in the middle of the sleepover! He'd give his position away!" Tracey caught the other two's attention, he was looking at something on his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Ash." Tracey responded, showing them the little live movie that had appeared on the screen. "He's doing a good job for someone who didn't like infiltrating a female sleepover as a female."

"You never know, he might be a transgender." Brock pointed out as the other two burst into laughter.

Paul spoke through his laughter. "W-wouldn't sur-surprise me!"

***

Ash would have gladly put his feet on the coffee table, burp, then laugh about it. But he remembered he was supposed to be a girl here- that thought just sickened him. "Hello."

Dawn and May turned around and spoke together. "Hi!"

May and Dawn turned back to the t.v, they were watching a sitcom. "She's strange." May commented.

Dawn nodded. "But act polite, strange or not, we have to be her friend."

Ash frowned he heard all of that, but he just ignored it- they were talking about _Ashley_ not Ashhe shouldn't get upset about it. "What are you watching?"

"Home and Away! It's so dramatic yet so loveable!" Misty replied, clapping her hands together with a loving expression.

_Oh brother! _"Oh I heard about that one!" he pretended to squeal like he cared while inside he had distaste bubbling inside him.

Dawn looked extra pleased. "Don't you reckon Aiden is so hot?"

Ash knew he was going to regret ever saying this. "Oh yes, the hottest character on the show!"

***

Brock Paul and Tracey rolled around laughing so hard they could have brought their dinner up.

"I can't believe he just said that!" Brock gasped, clutching his stomach. "I knew he had to act like a girl- but wow!"

Tracey fell into more laughter. "Goes to show, not all males are straight- we have a crossdressing men loving friend in there! I can't believe this!"

***

Ash felt pretty stupid, he had travelled with these three for quite some time during his stay in the regions and he knew so little about them!

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" May said suddenly, now Ash had sweat coming down his face- oh no it might ruin the makeup... hold up! He was caring about melting makeup? Was he going insane?"

Well the answer was yes because he just agreed to play.

"Ok Dawn your first!" May giggled. "Truth or Dare?"

_Pick truth! Pick truth! _

"Dare" _Oh you idiot!_

"Ok Dawn, I dare you to... knock on the door of next door with your shirt above your head and no bra on." Oh May, what a twisted mind you have!

Ash couldn't believe it when Dawn decided to reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra and throw it on the lounge- she partially undressed right infront of them- right there in the living room!

"Ok guys lets go!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Oh wow, this story is explosive, I had it up for an hour and people were reading and reviewing! It's awesome! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	3. Dawn's Dare, Misty's Dare Ashley's Truth

The Return Of Ashley

PikaDarkness

Chapter 3

Dawn's Dare, Misty's Dare, Ashley's Truth.

May let Dawn to the front door. Dawn had her pyjama top over her head. May rang the bell and ran away to where the others were hiding.

To an unfortunate Dawn, she just revealed her breasts to an elderly woman who nearly had a heartattack from the shock. "My word, young lady! What do you think you are doing? Are you crazy?"

Dawn pulled her shirt down. "I'm sorry ma'am I was just playing truth or dare with my friends- I got dared to do this!"

The elderly woman softened. "Alright but don't do it again, I might loose my husband over this." she joked, making Dawn chuckle before she walked away bright red like a ripe tomato.

"I am NOT doing that again." Dawn said angrily, hands straight down by her sides as she walked back to Misty's house. "Alright, Misty truth or dare?"

Misty felt pretty proud of herself. "Dare."

Dawn thought hard. "Ok, I dare you to write a fake love letter to Ash Ketchum! Stating your name and everything! Then when he confronts you about it- tell him you were just lying and that you'd never love him if your life depended on it!"

Misty was shocked, how could she do that to her best friend. "I can't do that! Ash is my best friend!" Ash felt warmth creep into his face. "Why would I want to hurt him like that? It's not fair on him."

"Are you chicken?" May asked, then started making chicken noises.

"Fine I'll do it." Misty caved, she was not the one to show any weakness.

The letter said:

_Dear Ash._

_I love you, I can't imagine my life without you. E_

_ver since you destroyed my bike we've been friends._

_But now I think it could be something more._

_Please if you confront me about it, I'll tell you face to face_

_Love Misty_

_xoxox_

Misty had a misearable expression when she wrote it. "I don't want to break his heart." Ash heard her mutter.

Dawn and May waited in anticipation. "Come on! Let's send Pigeotto with it!"

Ash spoke up, "Why do you have to be so mean? What did I- Ash do to you?"

May rolled her eyes. "Duh! Let's see, he destroyed our bikes, got us lost a million times, then seperated before he could pay us the money to get a new bike!"

"Yes, but he probably didn't mean to do those things!" Ash argued.

"Ashley your so sensitive! Besides it's a game ok? He'll get it when the hurt goes away."

Misty argued. "But it's no game if you deliberately hurt people! Some girls don't like that stuff May, we're not all bitches!"

"Oh boo hoo just send the letter." May said. Misty tore it up.

"No, I'm not going to hurt him!"

This started an intense battle between Water Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator.

***

Brock Tracey and Paul watched on in awe.

"Wow, I never knew Misty cared about Ash like that, he's got to be shocked." Brock said. "I never knew that girls could be mean, nor could they be very kind and considerate, they really do have emotions like us."

"Yes, you would've noticed if you hadn't been oogling girls goodies!" Tracey muttered, keeping a close eye on the laptop screen. "We ought to respect women more, they have pride."

Paul and Brock agreed.

***

Ash had Misty held back, Dawn restrained May.

"Come on guys lets just get on with the game!" Ash cried, having a hard time holding Misty.

But she straightened herself up. "Ok Ashley, your turn Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ash said, after the dares they came up with, truth sounded like heaven.

Misty smiled. "Who do you have a crush on?"

_Man I am so sorry about this! _"Brock Slate."

The girls giggled.

***

Paul covered Brock's mouth as he uttered a shout. "Be quiet! He's only making it up!"

"Why couldn't he pick you then?"

Tracey answered. "Because, out of all three of them, your the only one they have all travelled with!"

***

"Ok guys lets not go into details! Let's just move on!" Ash realised they liked talking about boys and crushes. "Misty your turn."

"Truth."

**To Be Continued...**

**Ooh! What will Misty's question of truth be? After all truth or dare is the worlds worst way to find something out or do something really weird. Like once, I was dared to go into the boys toilets and if I didn't I had to confess my love to this older guy I didn't even know, so I did the dare and I was very sorry about it when I saw what was in there 3:**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	4. Misty's Secret

The Return Of Ashley

PikaDarkness

Chapter 4

Misty's Secret.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Misty was expecting something else, she gaped at them, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Who do you have a crush on?" Ash repeated calmly, though his ears pricked up in eagerness: who did Misty like? "Come on it's a fair question!"

Misty fidgeted with her hair and fingers, she stammered pathetically, nervousness overcoming her. "Uh-uh well I uh..."

Dawn and May leaned forward, they loved this kind of stuff and they prided how Ashley -wait no Ash- had asked such a good question leaving Misty pathetically biting her nails in agitation.

Misty knew she had to lie, knowing May or Dawn, they'd run off and tell him and she'd be in ruins. "Tracey Sketchit." she mumbled.

Ash felt his heart twist and break as the other two squealed. He suddenly wanted to leave, he couldn't stand being in there any longer. "Where's the bathroom?" he knew perfectly well where it was but Ashley didn't.

Misty turned around. "Second door on the upper landing." she noticed something in Ashley's eyes, her blue eyes squinted trying to make out what she saw in him.

Ash broke the eye contact, walking upstairs. Misty watched him go. Ash didn't slam the door, he didn't want to appear angry, and besides he'd owe Misty a door just like he owed all those girls a bike.

He tore off his clothes revealing his natural apparal, he hastily through off the shoes, before climbing on top of the toilet, opening the above window and hoisted himself out of it. He stumbled a bit on contact with the hard earth, but he regained composure.

Brock ran around, he grasped Ash's shoulder's firmly. "What are you doing? You can't leave!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me Brock" And he tore himself from his best friends grip. "I am not staying in there, I will not!"

"Ash, what do you reckon will run through their minds once they see you- no girls clothes- lying on the floor?" Brock asked, trying to knock some sense into Ash.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less anymore, I'm through being in on this scheme, it wasn't fair to send me in there in the first place! I should have no good could have come from this disaster!" With that Ash turned and walked away.

Now Tracey and Paul took a stab at trying to reconcile Ash. "Come on, just one night is all we are asking from you. Pull though this, and we'll never tell you or ask you to do anything like this again."

It was an appeasing offer, but Ash couldn't bear to look Misty in the eyes and know she didn't love him, to see her smile and know she wasn't thinking of him. To see her breathe and know she wasn't breathing for him. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You can, and besides, we'll distract them if anything gets out of hand now get back in there and rock the female world!" Paul pushed Ash back toward the window, and they all chuckled when he needed to be boosted back through.

Putting on his female garments in a rush, Ash failed to realise he had been talking to the guys with makeup on his face- imagine taking public transport like this? How humiliaring would that have been? He got into the shoes and was so off balance he fell on his butt on the toilet, lucky the seat was down.

"Ashley? Are you all right?" A cold shiver ran down Ash's spine at the sound of Misty's voice. "You've been in there a while."

Ash cleared his throat. "I'm fine." just to prove he had been on the toilet he flushed the button and ran the tap for a couple of seconds before opening the door and walking out, a fake look of bright enthusiasm on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

**About one out of two dramatic sequences in this story, I'm planning on six chapters or seven at the very least, but it won't be like most of my other stories that have over 20 chapters (READ THEM! REVIEW THEM!) so yeah, I really did a smart perspective on Ash I think I went to far, but anyways it's there and it's probably going to crop up in reviews and it really is a good way to show Ash's intellegent side!**

**Keep Reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


	5. Secrets Revealed

The Return Of Ashley

PikaDarkness

Chapter 5

Secrets Revealed

"Ok Ash." Ash's ears perked up- they knew? "I mean Ashley!" Misty corrected herself. "Sorry you remind me of my best friend Ash, it's something about your eyes, they look... familiar."

Ash gulped, why didn't he think of contact lenses? He should have known Misty would be able to tell who he was because of the colour and texture of his eyes. "Well I don't think I know of an Ash." damn he perked his voice to high, now he sounded like Dame Edna with a cold.

"Maybe it's just me then." Misty sighed.

"Hey want to do another dare?" May asked, suddenly interested. "Well seeing as you don't know Ash, maybe we should set you up on a date with him!"

Dawn and Misty liked that idea. Ash on the other hand didn't know how he was going to pull off sitting in two chairs talking to himself, and manage to convince them he wasn't Ash Ketchum- for the time being. "Maybe not."

"Aww come on! What could possibly be wrong with that?"

Ash had to answer, truthfully, otherwise he would just screw his friendship's up with every one of them. "Because-" he grasped at the wig and pulled it off. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

*Long silence- broken by crickets outside the window*

"WHAT?!" Dawn shrieked. "And I revealed my _breasts _infront of you?"

Misty was the most shocked, Ash had lied to her, blatantly lied to her the whole night. "Ash? Why...? How could you...?"

"Misty please listen- I was dared- Brock, Tracey and Paul-"

"Oh don't act like you didn't have a choice!" May scourned, "You didn't have to listen to them! Everyone is entitled to a decision."

Misty got to her feet. "Sleepovers over... could you guys please leave? Everyone except Ash, or should I say Ashley."

Dawn and May respected her wishes and gathered their stuff and left muttering "Thanks a lot Ash Ketchum."

"Misty look I know I ruined the night, but I swear to you-" Ash began but was cut short.

"Don't, your just a liar, that's all you are, I thought you were my best friend Ash! But you lie straight to my face! What kind of friend does that sort of thing?"

"Please, I didn't want to!"

Misty put her index fingers to her temples. "Just go Ash, go!"

Ash respected that and left, wondering how he could make up for this.

**To Be Continued...**

**You might be wondering "What happened to the night?" Well I kind of need to get this story finished and in another chapter it will be finished and hopefully this chapter met your standards!**

**Keep Reading**

**PikaDarkness**


	6. Getting It Out

The Return Of Ashley

PikaDarkness

Chapter 6

Getting It Out

**NOTE! Sorry this has nothing to do with the fic, but could you guys read and review the Blaze Of Glory trilogy series I've written? I promise you it is really good!**

Ash kicked dirt with the tip of his pointed shoe. It was a good thing he put the wig back on otherwise the druggo's next to Misty's house would have been screaming at him.. Not that they weren't now, they were screaming something about bed.

He blatantly ignored Brock Tracey and Paul, they were the darers, and when he saw them, they were going to get suck an ass kicking that nobody- not even their unlucky parents- would be able to recognise them.

"Stupid... dare... pfft.... no...idea... pfft." Ash said randomly, not even bothering to put those words into a sentence.

A car drove past next to the gutter, it was unfortunate that it had been raining earlier that day, because Ash was now splattered with mud. He would have screamed a stream of insults but after all that had happened that night- he deserved it.

"Ash!"

_Oh great! Poofter and the two stooges. _Ash thought, putting a lot of emphasise on the name calling. He had a strange idea of being able to pick up a pole and whack them over the head so much, they'd resemble a midget. That brought a wry smile to his face.

"Ash, we're sorry for daring you to do this." Paul gasped, bending over double so he could get some air into his lungs- see he wasn't used to exercising- as a young kid he was an obese thing that looked like a slug in hibernation, or he was just oozing lots of different chemicals to make that easier to understand- Or at least that was what Ash thought.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have taken off the wig! Why'd you do that?" Tracey asked.

Ash growled. "Because unlike you, I can't fool a bunch of girls for fun, because they are just like us men, only with more emotions."

Brock and Paul stifled a laugh. "Please, from what I've seen they just cook and clean like robots."

"_No_, from what I've learnt tonight, their much more different from that. Not all women are the same. Men can kill, so can women. Men can act like total jerks so can women! I'm not just going to decieve them because they look and act different." Ash shouted, startling his friends. "Now I've probably lost my three best friends because of you!"

"And you've lost the love of your life." Brock said quietly.

Ash nodded. "Exactly!" he got on to a bus and so did the other three.

The bus ride was quiet and Ash was attracting stares.

"This is my stop. Goodbye." Ash said bluntly and got off the bus. Leaving the other three staring at him until he was out of sight.

"Ash baby? Is that you?" Delia asked, getting up from the lounge.

"I'm going to bed!"

"But Ash-"

"_Goodnight mum!"_

Delia sucked in a lot of air. "Goodnight sweetie." she failed to mention that Misty had called for him. And she knew exactly what happened.

**To Be Continued...**

**Second last chapter guys! Hope you liked it!  
Please if you neglected the note up the top I suggest you read it!**

**Keep Reading **

**PikaDarkness**


	7. The End

The Return Of Ashley

PikaDarkness

Chapter 7

The End

**Note: Please add me to your favourite Authors list! **

Ash woke up, feeling extremely bad. He had a nauseous pit in his stomach, and his heartbeat was so irregular it sounded like it was trying to play a song by Michael Jackson and it scared him.

_I have to call Misty._

With a heavy conscience he got to his feet. Leaving his wig behind. That made him realise he was still wearing everything from last night- so he ripped the dress off, and it came apart at the seam.

He wished he had a shredder, then he could have put the dress in and watch the shredder blow itself and the dress to pieces. Remembering about the makeup, he picked the hideous dress back up and wiped his face on it, staining it with all different sorts of toxic looking crap.

"Wonder what Mum's reaction will be when she sees me." Ash muttered darkly, before striding across the room and flinging the door open so it ricoshaded off the wall and swung back to hit him on the head. "OW!"

"Ash dear, are you alright?" Delia called, of course, she was in the kitchen- her domain for all things choppy.

"Yes mum!" Ash growled back loudly, descending the stairs. "I'm fine."

Delia smiled. "I heard about your cross-dressing act last night, hope you had fun." Ash stopped in his tracks his eyes wide. "I never knew I had a transgendered son, its quite extraoridinary. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because I'm not transgendered and I did have fun." He muttered angrily. "And how the hell did you find out anyways?"

"Language... Misty called."

Ash groaned. "I have to call her back, I never meant to hurt her."

"If you could say anything to her what would it be?"

Ash failed to realise something important. "That I'm sorry and that I love her."

"Thanks Ash, that's sweet."

*Long pause, Ash's mouth is wide and thus a fly enters almost choking him* "Misty?! What the- how did you- waah!"

Misty walked swiftly to him and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. Don't worry, I took care of the other three too."

***

"Oops I did it again." Brock sung wearing a blonde wig and a yellow dress, he sang with almost pride.

Paul was less happy. "I played with your heart..."

"I got lost in the game." Tracey muttered into the microphone.

"Ooh baby baby." They sang at the same time.

Ash Misty and Delia laughed and clapped as Brock Tracey and Paul performed karaoke in a pub, attracting eyes and a lot of boes.

"You know I think I just might forgive those guys..." Ash sighed. "_Might._"

**The End.**

**I'm sorry for the abrupt end. But its over! This exciting and hilarious fic is done and I hope you enjoyed it, it has been a pleasure to write and to have streams of your fabulous reviews come in!  
No there won't be an add on to this fiction I'm sorry, because there is nothing to add on to this- it's over.  
Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PikaDarkness**


End file.
